<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【GoSe】自我即恶魔 by snwfwt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017767">【GoSe】自我即恶魔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snwfwt/pseuds/snwfwt'>snwfwt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hozi, M/M, 佑灰 - Freeform, 奎八 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snwfwt/pseuds/snwfwt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【GoSe】自我即恶魔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>发生在bSK朴氏别墅的集体“杀人”事件在次日清晨的首都闹起声势浩大的腥风血雨。</p><p>所有当事人集体被送往朴式底下的私人医院，杜绝任何媒体采访，抢救室一刻不停的工作，直到两天后才醒了第一位伤员。</p><p>全圆佑在熟悉的病房里醒来，这里是他日常工作的医院，icu更是无比熟悉。<br/>他拿起床头的眼镜戴上，看也不看便按下呼叫键，然后止不住发颤，好似刚才那么简单的动作就用了全身包括潜能的力气。</p><p>这几天发生的事情太多了，假死药的后遗症更是让他头疼欲裂。<br/>他皱着眉，听到医生从门口走进：</p><p>“好多了吗？”</p><p>全圆佑：“你说呢——嘶……”</p><p>“就轻轻碰了一下你额头而已，这样也疼？”</p><p>“废话。”眉间几乎要打成结，全圆佑闭上眼，努力放松身子。</p><p>“好吧，毕竟这种药我也没听说过，当时送进来时全医院都以为你们死了，最后还是一些原因，坚持抢救你们才活下来的。”</p><p>全圆佑半睁开眼，问道：“什么？”</p><p>“？什么‘什么’？”</p><p>全圆佑砸咂嘴：“什么原因啊，不然呢。”</p><p>“哦，那个朴氏管家。”医生顿了一下，她弯下腰，好像在泄露什么不能被人发现的秘密。</p><p>全圆佑听见她小声说道：“现在警方主要观察就在他身上。”</p><p>“当时警方破门而入的时候，你们十几具‘尸体’全倒在地上，只有他一个在手心放了一张字条。”</p><p>“他说：救我，我没死。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“因为我知道这是假死药。”</p><p>本就不强壮的管家，是属于十二个人里最迟醒来的几个。警方围在他的病床前，闻言纷纷皱起眉。<br/>“你是怎么知道的。”</p><p>文俊辉眨眨眼，虚弱的声音气多音少：“因为照顾朴氏各位的需要，我学过一点医学。”</p><p>“但这款药连首尔最好的私人医院都不听说过。”</p><p>“因为它是珉奎先生从海外私人制作带回来的，我清理房间时不小心看到过。”</p><p>警方似乎不接受这种解释：“你的意思是这么大的朴氏只有你一个佣人？”</p><p>见过大风大浪的管家依然温和道：“别墅只有会长在住，会长喜静，而先生们都有自己的住宅。”</p><p>“那么你是怎么知道这是一款假死药的？难道你用过？”</p><p>文俊辉自动忽略后半段话：“我因为不懂所以问过珉奎——应该是俊基先生的人格，先生看着我长大，也算半个意义上的父亲。”说着，他突然咳嗽起来，一张苍白小脸硬生生发红起来。</p><p>凶手已经招认，见其他的内容从他这里问不出来什么，警方只好转移目标，临走前礼貌留了句“照顾好身体”，随后病房只剩下文俊辉独自一人。</p><p>首都冰凉的风吹打在窗户上，室内的人在放空，顾不上它想要引起注意的动作。<br/>半晌，文俊辉低下头看了眼手心，随即用力握紧，似乎下定了什么决心。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>这场轰动全国的杀人案浩浩荡荡炸裂在平静的夜晚，也在烟花盛放的节日夜晚悄然落幕。</p><p>所有人都回到的自己原先的世界里，分别遭受了不同程度的后果。<br/>法律不包容贪婪，检察官、律师、朴氏里的人、医生、私生子、记者、凶手，没有一个被放过。</p><p>除了很早就退幕的侦探，和一直名不经传的管家。</p><p>“嘶……你藏的可真深。”</p><p>李知勋将一口未动的茶杯放进手心，眼角微微弯着，看着文俊辉在身前的沙发落座：“放心，雇主早死了，我也不是警察卧底要来查你的。”</p><p>“文先生，”李知勋摆出“请”的手势，“相信我们都是同一类人，为了生存而战。”</p><p>文俊辉笑了笑：“侦探先生，我不太懂你的意思，我在这里生活了一辈子，当然是为了这个属于先生们的、也是生我养我的家。”</p><p>“家这种东西要看你怎么定义，如果是情感上，那么它就是独一无二。但如果只是房子，我想不管谁是主人身为管家都不会太在意吧。”</p><p>没见过这么直接暗示他背叛主人的人，文俊辉在心底暗暗握紧拳，但做惯了冷静的面庞丝毫不为所动：“管家的主人当然是随着时间而改变，但忠诚是不会改变的。”</p><p>李知勋却微微摇了摇头：“忠诚不会，但忠诚的目标会——”</p><p>刷！文俊辉猛地站起身，瞪向依旧一副天生笑眼的侦探。<br/>忽然，他笑了：“所以……李先生您的目标又是谁呢？”</p><p>文俊辉拿起一旁的古董花瓶，据说是朴会长生前最喜欢也是花了最多时间与金钱才得来的。<br/>“又或者，是什么呢？”</p><p>他看着李知勋正了色，又紧张不安似的整理起西装，微笑着把花瓶放回原位。</p><p>“——那么文先生私自帮我藏真药，又不告诉会长他吃的是假药，是出自什么原因呢？”</p><p>书房突然被破开大门，一人闯进，金丝眼镜反射着令人不安的光线。<br/>“就是这个花瓶吧。会长一般都在书房，药也放在书房。你每天都要擦拭会长最喜欢的花瓶，但也除了你谁都不会碰，真药扔进瓶子里，既安全也隐秘。”</p><p>见全圆佑到了，不需要再继续逗留的李知勋见好就收，也不看瞬间变了脸色的文俊辉，从被推开的大门离去，再顺手关上。</p><p>文俊辉后退一步，险些碰倒花瓶。<br/>全圆佑紧跟上去，不苟言笑的脸不怒自威，长臂一伸便抓住了文俊辉的领子。</p><p>“你知道吗，朴珉奎毁了我的计划。”</p><p>“我本可以拿到那笔遗产，但却因为他和他那个本就该死的父亲，我现在连医院都很少去。所以现在，我要的可不只是那笔钱了。”</p><p>文俊辉强打起精神，回答：“你想要印章……因为那才是真的遗产，不管国内还是国外，只有真正得到印章的人才能获得所有，遗嘱可以随便写，只有印章……我说的对吧。”</p><p>回答他的是全圆佑的冷笑。</p><p>“可如果不是我，你早死了……”</p><p>全圆佑冷笑一声：“你真以为只有朴珉奎才知道那款药吗？”</p><p>“朴珉奎那个叔叔比他更清楚，朴珉硕更是比他那早就死透的哥哥朴俊基更清楚。”</p><p>他抓着文俊辉领子提起他，看着他慌张而苍白的脸，低沉的声音一字一句道：“你想想，都是朴氏的，为什么只有你在事后才发现，而其他人比你更早明白却都不告诉你。”</p><p>“我想，你应该早就知道答案了。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>不管当时怎么威胁一个手无缚鸡之力的管家，一旦他穿上那件白大褂，全圆佑就会从“人面畜生”，变成“人”。</p><p>送走今天最后一名病人，全圆佑看到有位护士向他小跑来，指了指他的办公室：“李先生来了。”说完便走了。</p><p>推开门，发现永远都要手里捧着一杯饮品的李知勋，这一次拿了杯可乐，没有一点病人模样，翘着二郎腿等待他的客人回来，眼里含着狡黠：“全医生好啊。”</p><p>“如果你不在医院里喝可乐的话我会更好。”</p><p>李知勋笑着摇了摇头，不置可否：“听说洪律师跟你们闹掰了？你们就不怕他影响计划？”</p><p>全圆佑坐进办公椅，下意识轻昂起下巴：“闹掰了最好，这样我就能分到更多钱。”他勾起嘴角，十分放松地靠向椅背，“除了这个，没了吗？发现印章了没？印章到手，整个朴氏都是我们的。”</p><p>“没发现——你听说朴珉奎改名了吗？”</p><p>“哦，”全圆佑倒是不知道这个，他坐起身子，微微前倾，“什么时候的事？”</p><p>“今天，改姓金了，可能是想跟朴氏一刀两断。”李知勋喝了口饮料，“我想也是，有什么关系是真的永坚不摧呢？金钱关系更是如此。”</p><p>全圆佑闻言眯了眯眼。<br/>看着他的反应，李知勋微笑道：“都是为了金钱，有什么可疑的。”</p><p>脚步声从门口传来，二人纷纷看去，只见冲进来的权顺荣难以掩盖怒火，几乎是吼到：“你他妈的李知勋！你究竟想要做什么！”</p><p>“想要钱，”李知勋耸了耸肩，“你就不想吗。”</p><p>权顺荣吼道：“我他妈可不杀人！”<br/>他气急败坏，指向一旁早已对他鲁莽闯进来的举动而恼怒的全圆佑，冷哼道：“还有这个，杀人的医生！”</p><p>“我杀人，那你就没袖手旁观了吗？吃人血馒头的权记者？”</p><p>权顺荣：“你——”</p><p>李知勋打断二人：“好了——Hoshi你怎么来了？”</p><p>“你闭嘴！”权顺荣气到脸颊通红，“全圆佑你给我等着——我来通知一句，徐明浩去看了金珉奎，不对，应该是朴俊基。”</p><p>“哦？”全圆佑停下把玩钢笔的动作，抬起头，“为什么是朴俊基？”</p><p>权顺荣耸耸肩：“不知道，我也是透过录音听他语气猜的。”</p><p>全圆佑听完又低了头，勾起嘴角：“听说徐明浩当初是被‘朴俊基’提拔的，他一直以为是朴珉硕，其实是金珉奎以‘朴俊基’的名义让朴珉硕做的。”</p><p>权顺荣有点蒙：“那么……他是去报恩？”</p><p>“可能是去套话吧，”李知勋说，“朴氏这么乱，他不是想往上爬吗？套到有用的就能一飞冲天，没套到也没损失。”</p><p>“哦对了，”全圆佑点了点下巴，“你说金珉奎会不会知道印章在哪？”</p><p>权顺荣想了想：“这不清楚——要不我关注一下？”说着，就要准备离开。</p><p>脚步比脑子快的记者没几下就被骗走了，全圆佑也不做逗留，脱下白大褂便要离开。</p><p>李知勋：“……都不打算敷衍一下我吗。”</p><p>“你不早就明白了吗？”全圆佑说，“也就权顺荣一个人容易被骗。”</p><p>“所以我们得小心容易骗人的小管家？”</p><p>全圆佑微微一笑：“你果然早就明白了。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>一般情况下，文俊辉一天要花很多时间在打扫卫生上。至于要负责的区域主要看会长的心情。他心情好，那么只需要打扫会长活动频繁的区域比如书房和卧室。<br/>但要是心情不好，这整栋别墅都要在一天内清理完毕。</p><p>工作是很多，但他没有娱乐，一天的时间多到足够他做完所有事情。</p><p>当全圆佑出现时，他表现的一点都不慌张，甚至习以为常地放下清理工具转去端水。</p><p>“先生。”文俊辉将茶杯递上。</p><p>全圆佑翻着客厅里各类各色的收藏，朴会长几乎把所有能彰显他权力的物件都收集起来，放在最显眼的地方令人观赏。<br/>在这种情况下，人很难不产生野心与贪欲。</p><p>特别是当看见有人低声下气服侍，那种权力所带来的满足感能瞬间吞噬心灵。</p><p>全圆佑看着那只茶杯，它与众多收藏品一样只需要通过外表便能知道价值值得千金。他想起来，曾经的会长一直都用与其相同的另外一只茶杯待客，全圆佑印象深刻，因为他曾经也被会长这么接待过。</p><p>他看着文俊辉与他保持着仿佛牛郎织女的距离，不禁想起来那日找寻印章无果，气急败坏之时拎着小管家衣领压到书桌上，不知为何起了恶作剧似的心思，故意泄露出自己的性取向异于常人。</p><p>“求求你……你想要金钱我也能帮你弄到，朴式资产这么大，总有一个可以帮得到你……求你别伤害我……”当时小管家的眼睛瞪得比铜铃还大，在全圆佑手心下吓得打哆嗦，还要强忍着生怕一个不小心被“惦记”，冷汗流了满背。</p><p>全圆佑回想着，倏地露出笑意：“……谢谢，不过我不需要。”</p><p>文俊辉瞬间变了脸色：“不、不是的先生，我没有给您用别人用过的，这是同一套的茶杯——”</p><p>“我知道，但是我只要钱，我不追求权力。”全圆佑扶了下眼镜，“我对朴氏和这个房子都没兴趣，也不想跟你兜圈子，直接说明比较好，省得你一直想猜我心思。”</p><p>这个说明似乎没被文俊辉信任，他还是摆出温顺的佣人管家态度，轻轻地说：“好，我知道了。”</p><p>一旁的猎枪吸引了全圆佑的注意。<br/>他走上前，先是抚过枪身，然后一把从墙上扯下，握住把手对准了刚转过身来的文俊辉。</p><p>“……先生。”</p><p>全圆佑：“嘘……”冰冷玻璃片后的眼睛划过一丝锐利，“我就需要你回答一个问题。”</p><p>“你和徐明浩是什么关系。”</p><p>文俊辉似乎有点害怕，咽了下口水，摇摇头：“我和徐先生只在他来别墅时见过一次面。”</p><p>“那么和金珉奎呢？”</p><p>文俊辉：“……什么？”<br/>从他的视角来看，全圆佑的手碰到了保险栓，仿佛下一秒让全圆佑对他产生怀疑，自己就将会死在无人知晓的鬼宅里。</p><p>这个猜测不禁让他发抖：“少爷成年就搬了出去，就算在别墅里我与他交流也不多，会长……会长疑心很重，我怕我也会被虐待所以一直不敢和少爷接触……”</p><p>“会长一直说……他是恶魔，是索命的魔鬼，是害所有人不得安宁的罪人……我那天在打扫时偶然听到的，而且还有关于珉硕先生的，会长说他懦弱且恶毒……是不会把继承权给他的……”</p><p>这解释了为什么也说清了金珉奎精神问题为何如此严重、朴珉硕疯了似的要继承权，甚至不惜让家庭医生违背职业道德……虽然全圆佑自认本就不是什么圣人。</p><p>——这换谁谁都得疯。</p><p>全圆佑缓缓放下猎枪，看见文俊辉偷偷松了口气，不禁调侃道：“你在这种地方生活这么久还怕死吗？”</p><p>文俊辉扯出一个笑：“先生，死亡不是大脑与身体停止运作，生活在痛苦里才是死亡。”</p><p>“我虽然怕身体与大脑腐烂，但最怕的从来都不是死神和恶魔。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“但你们所有人身体里都藏着魔鬼。”</p><p>隔着铁窗与防弹玻璃，金珉奎笑着露出虎牙，丝毫不顾身后持枪狱警的警告，继续对徐明浩说：“小浩社长，魔鬼与人，长得并没有差别。”</p><p>“但是你还是能分出他们的区别……因为人总是自以为是的公平，魔鬼总是自以为是的自大。可是你还是会看到人叫唤他人为魔鬼，而魔鬼自称自己是人。”</p><p>徐明浩：“……你要我来难道只是对我传教吗。”</p><p>金珉奎笑了笑，摇头：“不，我其实只想问一句，当初给你的西装你还留着吧？”</p><p>看着徐明浩以肉眼可见的速度，从镇静转换成惊讶、恼怒、不可置信再最后悄悄褪成黯然。金珉奎的笑容变得更加灿烂，监视的时间到了，他站起身，靠近隔绝掉两个世界的玻璃俯身看向失魂落魄还故作冷静的徐明浩，满足感在心里膨胀，笑容便越显疯狂：“明浩，拜拜。”</p><p>狱警走过来要将金珉奎带走。<br/>金珉奎都已经背过徐明浩了，却没想到身后会传来一句：“烧了。”</p><p>这句话令金珉奎怔了一下，紧接着他不可置信地转过头，看到的是徐明浩的眼眸被监狱的阴影掩藏，而后转身离去的背影：</p><p>“不值得的东西，只有烧了才能开启新人生。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>bSK集团的“杀人”事件彻底落下帷幕。</p><p>生活在快餐与信息爆棚的时代的人，上一秒能聚在一起指责被虐待而杀人放火的人，下一秒就能抛在脑后抱怨做不完的工作。<br/>全圆佑发现了，很少有人能拥有像文俊辉一样那么缓慢平淡的生活，虽然平静的表面实则是在隐藏暗潮汹涌中的钢丝独走，这件事实。</p><p>这几天，全圆佑都是住在朴氏别墅里。<br/>一是为了印章、二是他的确没必要委屈自己放着两层别墅不住、三……当然是为了小管家。</p><p>“所以你把人关在连网络都没有的大鬼屋里，还动不动让他觉得自己贞操不报，美其名曰为了他好？！”</p><p>慢悠悠拿起茶杯抿了口水的全圆佑：“我可没说是为了他好。”</p><p>“……行，”权顺荣无语了，发现自己要不是有个和全圆佑一样目的，肯定这辈子都不会和这种人呆在同一个屋檐下，“那么印章找到了没？朴氏都被姓崔的和姓徐的扯成两瓣了——哦，早就没朴珉硕的事了——我们怎么还在这里！怎么还见不得光的只能晚上没人的时候才能聚一次！”</p><p>李知勋不说什么，只是瞥向全圆佑。</p><p>被注视的全圆佑面不改色，只是深邃的眼里多了恨意。</p><p>“我要朴氏，也只要朴氏。不管它最后剩下多少，我都要。”</p><p>他抬起头，理了理外套。<br/>这画面看得权顺荣火冒三丈：“我管你做什么，我只要一个解释：为什么徐明浩去看了金珉奎两次，每次回来朴氏就缩水一圈？”</p><p>原先对待辱骂都风轻云淡的全圆佑忽然变了脸色，他猛地站起身，速度快到连李知勋都弄明白发生了什么，他却已经不见了身影。</p><p>李知勋缓缓靠向椅背：“……没下雨啊，他赶着回家收衣服吗？”</p><p>权顺荣怒火没消，五官都皱到一起去了：“不知道，希望他半路出事。”</p><p>“啧，真恶毒。”</p><p>“他就不恶毒？！把人软禁在连只鬼都没有的别墅里，不让他出门与人沟通，这就没事吗？”</p><p>李知勋摇摇头：“唉，你以为谁都跟你一样，话那么多吗？”</p><p>权顺荣：“……”</p><p>“等等，”李知勋突然抬起头，“你说徐明浩去看了金珉奎两次？”</p><p>权顺荣点点头，李知勋追问道：“什么时候？”</p><p>“今天早上啊，翘了午餐时间去看望他的。”权顺荣不明所以，“怎么了？现在朴氏乱得可以，说不定他是去夺权的，自己肯定偷偷转移了财产。”</p><p>“傻逼，”李知勋恨铁不成钢，“你想想，徐明浩他为什么去看金珉奎？明明有那么多事情要做，偏偏要在最忙的时候去看人。就算是刑罚快到了，没有个几年是见不到人的，但金珉奎是个在公司和家族里地位都不高的孙子。徐明浩又不傻，他肯定知道从金珉奎嘴里套不到有用的东西——”</p><p>他忽然想到了什么，瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>金珉奎不知道的东西，不代表朴俊基不知道。<br/>他们所有人都不知道的事情，不代表文俊辉不知道。<br/>而徐明浩和文俊辉关系很好！</p><p>“靠！”</p><p>李知勋拿起饮品就要冲出去，被一头雾水的权顺荣拦住了：“等等等等——怎，怎么了？”</p><p>李知勋就快要骂人：“全圆佑软禁那个管家，不代表他不能让人进来啊！比起文俊辉在那住了一辈子，全圆佑只去过几次，还每次都走大门的。一个能从各类变态、心计、和阴谋里活下来，甚至获得变态的信任，你说他是不是个傻白甜？</p><p>见权顺荣被说傻了，李知勋干脆把人拖着带走：“他知道的事情和人脉比你头发还多！如果他知道徐明浩要找他，肯定是有各种方法让他来看自己啊！软禁跟没软禁有区别吗？照样能在不看你的情况下数清楚你有几根睫毛！”</p><p>这个形容实在是令人不敢恭维，权顺荣起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，被李知勋连拖带拽塞进车里，等开上高速时才想起来自己的车被遗忘在医院停车场了。</p><p>李知勋紧皱着眉头：“全圆佑一定也明白了，希望我们没晚一步……”</p><p>“小心！”权顺荣大喊一句，飞快替李知勋打方向盘。</p><p>只见离他们见面的地点不远的朴氏大楼被熊熊大火吞噬，而刚才差点被心不在焉的李知勋撞上的消防车，身后跟着一辆接着一辆赶去朴氏大楼。</p><p>无数的纸页被热烟吹出窗外，它们在空中不由自主的摇曳、被吹得头晕转向，可无论如何挣扎，最后还是落进火焰里，剩下的只有一捧尘土。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>当全圆佑看到朴氏大楼着火时，便知道别墅肯定也被祸害吞噬了。</p><p>他实在是不知道该去哪里，也不确定心眼多到堪比马蜂窝的小管家有没有逃出来，咬咬牙还是开向了郊外别墅，希望老天爷能别再让他错过了。</p><p>……为什么是“再”？</p><p>这个答案他实在是不想回忆。</p><p>全圆佑踩下油门，车子瞬间再度加速，窗外的风景形成迷雾笼罩了车子和里面弱小人类。全圆佑讨厌这样，更害怕这个感觉。<br/>——那种迟到而错失的遗憾与自我厌恶。</p><p>“……你要强大起来，去保护你想保护的人。”这是父亲最后对他说的一句话。</p><p>朴氏一开始的家庭医生其实是全圆佑的父亲。<br/>辛辛苦苦工作了一辈子，却因为朴会长猜忌善疑的性格谋杀了这个男人……手法和十几年后欺骗朴净汉害了他母亲去世一模一样，全圆佑过了许久才发现父亲的死因也就是因为发现了朴净汉与朴会长的关系。</p><p>可好笑的是，当初就是朴会长私下请求他的家庭医生，去救治一个突然发烧的“好友”的孩子。</p><p>当全圆佑第一次见到朴净汉的母亲，他就知道了当时父亲为什么会死，也明白了这个女人为什么一定要死。<br/>——因为他们都碍了高高在上的朴会长的贵眼。</p><p>这一次命运又再次将这件事拿出来重演，全圆佑咬紧了牙专注在道路上，理智对抗着应激反应。</p><p>父亲被吊死的画面历历在目，血腥味从唇齿间传来，全圆佑迟钝的意识到：自己可能扛不过应激反应。<br/>以前从没有发生过，生活虽不是顺风顺水，但也平安无事。</p><p>避免出事故，全圆佑只好停下车，跑到后车厢看看有没有药物。</p><p>就在打开后车厢的那一刻，一只鱼竿与他上次碰过的猎枪掉了出来。</p><p>全圆佑下意识要捡起，却注意到了异常。<br/>钓鱼钩上挂着蠢萌的金鱼装饰，明明被清理地干干净净，却还散发着一股腥味；猎枪装满了子弹，还加上了照明，打开后差点闪瞎了措不及防的全圆佑，一瞬间令他觉得自己是被闪光弹照到了。</p><p>——照明！</p><p>心里的迷茫一瞬间化作清晰的目标，全圆佑一股脑将鱼竿扔进后备箱，拿着猎枪上车，转了个弯朝新的方向前进。</p><p>全圆佑拿起电话打给李知勋：“去海港！金珉奎肯定带着文俊辉跑了！”</p><p>“全圆佑你他妈到底在说什么？！”</p><p>“？怎么是权顺荣你这个傻——反正做就对了，记得叫警察！”</p><p>“你妈——”不等权顺荣说完，全圆佑挂断电话，中断了他想要亲切问候家人的举动。</p><p>全圆佑犹豫了会，然后下定决心打给某个人。</p><p>电话很快打通，但这只是语音留言，这段时间里无比熟悉的声音在寂静的车厢里温柔响起：</p><p>“你好，我是文俊辉。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>金珉奎对文俊辉保证过：“我们先偷渡去中国，然后再逃到北美。徐明浩和崔秘书都打理好了，崔秘书批准的那笔钱是我让他做的，我们只需要平安到达，未来就不会有问题。”</p><p>彼时的他们坐在越野车里往海岸赶去，计划是在朴氏大楼和别墅的火势被控制住之前——差不多是几个小时——等警方反应过来时他们早就坐黑船出了国界，然后金珉奎就能带着文俊辉坐私人飞机，加快远离警方范围的速度。</p><p>至于其他，文俊辉就不得而知了。</p><p>“需要毯子吗？”</p><p>从被窝里被拽出来的文俊辉摇了摇头，不介意自己的衣衫不整：“谢谢先生，不过没关系。”</p><p>金珉奎笑了笑，还是将自己的外套给了他，也不管他愿不愿意：“以后就不要叫‘先生’了，叫珉奎就行。”</p><p>文俊辉不知道说什么才安全，那么就不说话，安安静静坐在角落里吹暖气。</p><p>“……我以为你早就准备好了今天走的，”金珉奎似乎感到歉意，“哥对不起啊。”</p><p>文俊辉只摆手：“不不不——我是因为被监视软禁了，对方不让我碰朴氏的东西，我只能小心再小心。”</p><p>“谁啊，怎么没礼貌。”</p><p>“……家庭医生。”</p><p>金珉奎抿嘴：“姓全？”</p><p>文俊辉点头：“是的。”</p><p>坐在拥挤的车里也是委屈了金珉奎那双腿，文俊辉看得出他很不开心，态度比他说的呆在全圆佑身边的“小心翼翼”更加心惊胆颤。</p><p>金珉奎：“我不知道你听没听说过，上一任家庭医生也是姓‘全’，只不过朴泰山从来没确认过是大众姓‘全’，还是全圆佑家人的‘全’。”</p><p>他的目光扫过文俊辉时，仿佛是看不见的激光想要切掉一块他的肉。灼烧疼痛感好似真的一样，可是文俊辉却不怕了，仿佛无意中他得到了一股力量。</p><p>“这我并不知道，上一任管家——我的父亲——或许知道吧，但我真的太笨了。”</p><p>金珉奎突然笑起来：“俊哥别这么说自己——我们到了，下车吧。”</p><p>海边的风总是微凉且腥咸，文俊辉深呼吸，他喜欢大海，却几乎从没来过。<br/>……除了一次。</p><p>金珉奎的执行力很快，他和文俊辉两个先上船，出于安全问题着想只让一个亲信上同一艘船，另外的亲信上了另外一艘。几乎是同时，船只发动。</p><p>休息中的文俊辉忽然听到动静，裹着毛毯的他猛地转身，看见同样觉得冷的金珉奎哈着气进来，坐到了他身边。<br/>一瞬间，他们身处的环境不是危险的潜逃路上，而是某一个夜晚，没做完功课而熬夜的小少爷忽然被泡了热可可的管家儿子敲响房门。小少爷开了房门，邀请他唯一一个朋友进屋陪他。管家儿子答应了，家庭学习的他第一次看到来自学校的作业，瞒着大人们帮朋友写作业。</p><p>但是那杯热可可凉了、被倒掉了，而他们现在被海水环绕，四面皆是危机。</p><p>“……我相信我们肯定会活得很好，肯定自由。”</p><p>文俊辉抬起头看他，与他差不多同龄的小少爷却比任何人成熟，经历多了，眼里的灿烂就少了。</p><p>“我研究的假死药将会有各种各样的衍生品，它们将成为其他想要脱离苦海的人们的救命药。再也不会有人在我身上留上伤疤，不会有勾心斗角的同龄叔叔，不用担心家产被只见过一次面的私生子‘哥哥’拿走……呵，我才不承认他是我哥。”</p><p>金珉奎双臂埋在怀里，歪头靠在了文俊辉肩上。</p><p>“我好想再喝一杯你泡的可可……”</p><p>文俊辉目光复杂，终究还是心软了，抬起好不容易捂热的手揉了揉曾是朋友也是弟弟的金珉奎的头顶：“好，我会加很多棉花糖。”</p><p>金珉奎抬起头看他，露出虎牙：“……我不要棉花糖。”</p><p>“！！！”</p><p>文俊辉倏地被一股力量摔在地上，好不容易收集的热量顿时消失，他的瞳孔一阵收紧，看着金珉奎冷着脸压上，文俊辉下意识反抗。<br/>冻僵的手脚比不过早有预谋并准备好的力道，文俊辉被扭着手臂翻了过去，上衣在挣扎中被撕裂，灌入的冷气冻得他眼前发黑。</p><p>——疯子！他就是一个彻底的疯子！</p><p>金珉奎咬牙切齿道：“我早说过了，你需要毛毯保暖，是你不听……”</p><p>无视掉那微弱的挣扎，金珉奎伸出手抚上文俊辉暴露的背部，感受到一阵阵的颤栗与疙瘩冒出，他停了下来，停在了一道伤疤上。</p><p>看着那道深刻又被印上充满诡异美感的圆形伤疤，金珉奎忽然笑了，昂起头颅的大笑，笑得眼睛充血通红。</p><p>大手盖在了那道烫伤伤疤上，被触碰到敏感肌肤的文俊辉轻轻弹了一下，但金珉奎不当一回事，自顾自狰狞着：“我总算确认了为什么所有人都找不到印章……”</p><p>金珉奎轻点伤疤中间的“朴”字，眼睛死死盯着：“因为它没有了实体，朴泰山带着代表了他追逐权利和无数贪污作恶的一生，一起下了地狱。”</p><p>“但是谁知道呢……那便只有我和你，俊哥。”金珉奎用手指抚过每一条线，惹得文俊辉一直颤栗，“我只要印出来，那么一切都还会是我的。”</p><p>“所有的……终于是我的了。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>被金珉奎拉起来的文俊辉一直一言不发，他被带到室外吹冷风强制冷静，然后注视金珉奎温柔下来的脸色，突然出声：“珉奎，这一切都不会是你的。”</p><p>金珉奎脸色沉了下去，文俊辉却笑了笑，忽然推开是亲信也是控制他的人，跳进了海里。</p><p>亲信身上带着枪，他下意识掏出来朝水里射击，却被金珉奎打了一巴掌。</p><p>“愚蠢！谁让你开枪的！”金珉奎扑向船的边缘，努力想要寻找到他的“印章”，却因为天色什么都看不到。</p><p>“可恶——”</p><p>一束灯光忽然照他们，紧接着一颗子弹飞来。金珉奎下意识反应是躲，电光火石之间看清了来人，是那个姓全的家庭医生。</p><p>他掏出枪，想一切杀了阻碍他的人。却在这时，本该暗淡的灯塔忽然照亮，让船上的金珉奎在一片漆黑的夜晚里看清了飞来的直升飞机。<br/>——只不过不是徐明浩答应他的偷渡飞机，是警方派来抓他的。</p><p>……他的计划失败了。</p><p>全圆佑举着猎枪，站在甲板上与金珉奎对持。</p><p>他有枪，他也有。</p><p>强光让金珉奎看清了开船的人的模糊身影，优雅披着风衣的人手里捻着一根烟，中间相隔跨不过去的距离，绝望中金珉奎忽然笑了起来，这次终于忍不住弯下了腰，液体流进捂着嘴的指缝里，滴在衣服上。</p><p> </p><p>金珉奎看着将他拦截在逃亡路上的船、扣押住他和所有亲信的警察、将中弹却没伤及要害的文俊辉捞起抢救的救护人员，他被警察带走，最后却固执地将目光强行停留在了哪怕是夜晚，也依旧身着西装与风衣的徐明浩身上，对方的优雅得体与狼狈不堪的自己形成鲜明对比，刺眼而难过：</p><p>“……徐明浩，你背叛了我。”</p><p>“我只是欺骗了金珉奎，作为良民我得对法律忠诚。”</p><p>金珉奎笑了下，他看着徐明浩转过身走向热闹的人群，兀自呢喃：</p><p>“可是我相信了你……”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>只当了一回“信鸽”的权顺荣完全不知道自己的添乱属性，唧唧喳喳跑到文俊辉周围，对所有人问来问去“他没事吧”、“不严重吧”，甚至对本人聒噪“俊辉你没事吧，应我一下啊……”</p><p>最后被看不下去的李知勋一把拖走：“没不没事这个有待思考，但是你再这么没带脑子思考一样待下去，肯定会出事。”</p><p>“你怎么这么说话！”</p><p>“说事实，伤到你了是你活该。”</p><p>比起枪伤本身，文俊辉更严重的是寒冷产生的后遗症。<br/>刚才开始发烧，整个人蜷缩在被子里，嘴巴在打颤。可就算这样，他还坚持要起来去看金珉奎。</p><p>“……为什么呢，”全圆佑几乎是抱着这个路都走不稳的病患，他皱着眉，身为医生他非常清楚文俊辉需要静养，“有什么是我……我们不能帮你传达的吗？”</p><p>文俊辉勉强扯出一抹笑，整个靠在全圆佑身上稍稍休息了一会：“……有些事还是当事人说出来更好。”</p><p>陪在金珉奎身边的警察看到文俊辉苍白到透明的脸色，本想说一句“怎么不去休息”，却在看到全圆佑眯起的双眼时后背发凉，赶紧闭了嘴。</p><p>看着金珉奎毫不掩饰的怨恨，文俊辉只是笑了笑：“俊基先生，谢谢你再带我来看一次海。”</p><p>文俊辉看向大海，他还记得，那个被身心皆被折磨的男人最后对他说的一句话：“大海能够包容一切发生的秘密，也能摧毁任何精心设计的事物。”</p><p>虽然您当初按照遗愿留给我的鱼竿，时隔十数年后我才终于掉到了鱼，但没关系，这是我应该为您做的。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>等金珉奎被扣押着离开后，文俊辉才彻底放松下来，在救护车上睡得昏天暗地，丝毫不关心外面的世界变成了什么样，也不理会秘密被全圆佑发现后痛骂了一顿的权顺荣来找他哭诉，一觉睡到好几天后。</p><p>真相水落石出，谁也没有想到这一切的源头都是那个早已离开人世间的朴俊基。<br/>踩着别人上位的名利追逐狂，一个没有野心没有地位的小管家，因为朴俊基而相识，也因为朴俊基临终前的遗愿，不得已利用一切去设计金珉奎——这个早就被亲生父亲猜到会做出不可挽回的事情的可怜孩子。</p><p>这个庞大的机会有无数人参与，秘书、律师、侦探等人自愿加入、也有记者这位调查着突然发现然后才加入的人，更多的是家庭医生这类不明不白被设计进计划里的棋子。</p><p>只不过所有能证明这件计划的证据早已随着朴氏大火消散在了空中，包括了金珉奎想要贩卖违法药物——可能会在未来变成毒品——的所有记录。<br/>他将因为偷渡、非法持枪、威胁他人等罪名在监牢里度过一段时间，洪律师会尽力让他获得应得的惩罚，但绝对不会超过。而在金珉奎出来前，徐明浩和文俊辉会尽全力帮助他走出阴霾。</p><p>“……我吗？朴氏没了我再找其他的啊。朴珉硕学金珉奎改名，现在叫李珉硕，多亏了你给了他那些收藏品。崔会长有打算再白手起家，那个私生子和崔秘书都跟他了。”坐在病房旁边削苹果皮的徐明浩眼睛不抬地回答，水果刀直接将水果切块，插着喂给文俊辉。</p><p>“？尹净汉吗？他怎么惹你了？”</p><p>“……”这个话题徐明浩并不想回答，更不想回忆。</p><p>眨巴着眼睛的文俊辉坐等答复，其实徐明浩更想问他为什么伤口愈合了还不愿意出院。<br/>但这个问题不太好说出口，想来想去，还是只能回忆一下那段痛苦的回忆：</p><p>“尹净汉那个司马畜生……是个自私自利、挨千刀的反水老奸诈。”</p><p>对反水这件事深有体会的文俊辉，在看到徐明浩握紧了手里的水果刀时，聪明的选择避而不谈，内心其实还是对此等人才感到佩服的。</p><p>当作休息在文俊辉病房里混了一天，看着文俊辉挥着手将他送走，徐明浩还是没忍心说出那一句“你未来要怎么办”。</p><p>因为他知道，文俊辉说着一切是为了能够活下去，其实早就做好了死在那片海域里的准备。<br/>他的余生因为朴俊基而得，一生也都是为了朴俊基而活。</p><p>所以他忍辱负重，后背被虐待成瘾的朴泰山用印章烙上代表羞辱的印记也毫不怨言，甚至在朴泰山死亡后毁掉印章，将自己作为诱饵来完成计划。<br/>所幸……他们成功了。</p><p>全圆佑下班便赶来到病房看望文俊辉，看着大开的窗户便紧紧皱起眉头，拿起被褥裹住文俊辉，然后习以为常的揉了揉他曾经帽子半永久的毛绒脑袋：“别对着窗户吹风。”</p><p>一直没能习惯被揉脑袋的文俊辉没说什么，碍着当初也欺骗了全圆佑的愧疚感，他从没躲避过一次：“知道的，只是不小心。”</p><p>意识到自己的态度太疏离，文俊辉怔了下，怯生生道：“对不起啊圆佑……”</p><p>和自己身高相仿，却总能跟猫咪似的令人产生怜爱，但他的特别之处却是坚韧的内心。</p><p>晚餐依然是相伴完成，照顾他人习惯了的文俊辉自然地收拾好一切，甚至端了杯水给有话要说的全圆佑，自己坐在病床上等他开口。</p><p>“俊辉，”全圆佑看向他眼睛，“你不可能一辈子呆在医院。”</p><p>文俊辉点点头，但是他真的不知道去哪。他最好别再抛头露面，但是自己又没有能力去一个偏僻的地方销声匿迹。文俊辉实在是不想麻烦徐明浩，但是权顺荣不会藏秘密，他也不想跟李知勋这种聪明人有太多牵扯，思来想去，最后把地点选到了他的祖辈生活的地方——深圳。<br/>可想了想，他从小在首尔长大，中文只会父亲教的几句，这么多年早忘了。</p><p>……人生真的太艰苦了。</p><p>全圆佑看着他的沮丧反应，紧张到打鼓的内心忽然松了一个口子，嘴角勾起一抹笑。</p><p>“但是我最近需要一个管家。”</p><p>文俊辉抬起头，眼里划过不可置信。</p><p>“他的任务很简单，只需要他能在我回家的时候吃上热腾腾的晚饭，整理好衣服，最后看管好我的两块地就行。”</p><p>……真的是。文俊辉简直忍不住，只觉得无语一个人的性格能包容这么大的差别，又感叹自己面前紧张而心跳加速的人，居然是当初反客为主掐着他脖子的全圆佑。</p><p>沉浸在自我浪漫世界里的全圆佑到不觉得尴尬，在看到文俊辉的表情后甚至笑了出来：“一个是我生活的住宅，处于首尔市中心豪华地带的两厅三室。”</p><p> </p><p>“以及，我对他的死心塌地。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>